Survivre ensemble , Coute que coute !
by yuki1706
Summary: La 4ème grande guerre Ninja débute , les divisions sont crées et les groupes dispersés . Ino va apprendre qu'une certaine personne va combattre a ses cotés pendant cette guerre , comment va t'elle réagir en apprenant que cette personne n'est autre que Sai ? Romance , Tendresse , tristesse et un peu d'humour sont au rendez vous , venez lire !
Survivre ensemble ... Coute que coute !

Contexte : 4ème grande guerre ninja , vers le début des combats

Seul truc qui diffère du manga , les divisions des forces spéciales et des unités d'embuscades travaillent ensemble , vous comprendrez vite pourquoi :)

Bonne lecture !

Point De Vue d'Ino

Nous sommes au commencement de la guerre , les combats ne font que débuter mais les Zetsus progressent déjà bien mais ils ne doivent nous atteindre que le lendemain matin . L'alliance Shinobi s'est vue divisée en plusieurs divisions pour disperser les forces sur le Terrain . Je fais partie de l'unité des forces spéciales sous les commandes de Mifune-sama , avec moi il y a Kiba , Hana sa grande sœur et Shino , y'a bien sur plein d'autres shinobis avec nous mais je les connais pas , de toute façon les connaitre ne sert à rien car ils vont probablement mourir dès l'aube...

Raah ! Je suis pessimiste... Shino m'a déjà déteint dessus ou quoi ! Quelques minutes après le discours de Gaara, je commence à avancer vers le terrain de mon groupe . Kiba m'attends et m'apprends que l'unité de Kankuro va travailler avec nous .

Attends- QUOI ?! M'écriais-je

Ba oui , pourquoi tu t'étonnes ? Les capacités de nos équipes respectives se complètent bien donc c'est logique , puis tu devrais etre contente vu qu'il y'a... me fit Kiba , l'air de rien

Chut ! Tais toi , baka ! Criais-je en cognant Kiba

Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache qui est la personne que j'aime !

-Quelques heures plus tard...-

La nuit commence à tomber lentement , Kiba est plus loin il discute avec Hana et Shino ainsi qu'avec quelques autres shinobis . Leurs rires francs me parviennent aux oreilles , je souris discrètement . Comment peuvent ils etre si sereins ? Suis je la seule a penser a ce qui nous attends demain...?

Je m'assois sur un tronc d'arbre qui sert actuellement de banc à tout le monde et regarde le ciel , je suis pensive . Je ferme les yeux doucement quand une voix me fit sursauter :

A quoi penses-tu ? Me demande la voix

Sai ! Fis je , troublée . Je m'attendais pas a ce que se soit lui

Il pris place à coté de moi tranquillement , je le regarde , génée. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'etre si proches des gens , bien sur je le préfère comme ca , avant il n'aurait jamais demandé ca et ne serait clairement jamais venu me voir , moi la fille qu'il avait traité de truie à cause de Sakura , alalala...

' Le ciel est d'une beauté , tu ne trouves pas ? ' me demande t'il , en se mettant à le regarder

' Oui , il est magnifique ' répondis je , en me mettant moi aussi a admirer ce ciel aux tons orangés et rosés.

Je détourne les yeux du ciel pour contempler un tout autre paysage magnifique à mes yeux : Sai .

Avec ses cheveux noirs de jais , sa peau d'une pâleur extrême mais si belle... Ses prunelles noires qui montrent toute ses plus pures émotions en un regard... Oui , Sai est beau.

' Je te plais tant que ca ? ' dit il , avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux

' Ah non ! C'est a dire que ..! ' Je secoue mes mains en guise de gène , le rouge me monte au joues rapidement , même une tomate ne peut rivaliser avec moi à ce moment la !

' Hahaha , ne t'inquiètes pas je plaisante ! ' me rassure t'il , en souriant . Ce n'est pas un sourire forcé comme il sait bien les faires mais un vrai , un sourire qui vous réchauffe le cœur en un instant...

On se remit à contempler le ciel , le silence entre nous est apaisant mais je décide d'y couper cours , une question me trotte dans la tète...

Hum ? ' fit il

' Tu penses que nous allons nous en sortir de cette guerre ? Je veux dire elle ne fait que commencer mais je suis déjà inquiète... ' m'exprimais je , peu confiante.

' Tu sais Ino , cette alliance est crée sur une base de confiance alors rien ne pourra y venir à bout même le plus fort des pouvoirs , l'amour et l'amitié sont les sentiments les plus puissants en ce monde . Toi et moi , on va survivre ensemble , coute que coute ! Crois moi je ne laisserai personne te toucher ! ' M'explique Sai , en me fixant le regard sérieux

Sans que je me contrôle , les larmes commencent à perler de mes joues. C'est la première fois qu'une personne me dit une chose aussi belle... Je fixe intensément Sai , cette phrase me touche en plein cœur . J'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser à ce moment

' Je ne suis peut-être pas très doué pour exprimer mes sentiments mais je sais une chose c'est que je t'aime Ino , tu es la seule qui a su éclairer le voile noir de m'es pensées... ' continua t'il en me prenant dans ses bras .

Ce ne sont plus des larmes qui s'échappent de mes yeux mais des sanglots , Sai partage les mêmes sentiments que moi , qu'il s'ouvre ainsi à moi de cette façon me rends tellement heureuse !

Je lui rends son étreinte et m'agrippe à lui avec une grande force , je ne veux plus le lâcher tellement je me sens bien dans ses bras chauds . A contrecœur , le câlin prends fin et on doit allez se coucher pour attaquer l'ennemi dès demain :

' Bonne nuit Sai , je t'aime. ' fis je , les yeux encore brillants mais un sourire aux lèvres

' Bonne nuit Ino , je t'aime.' me répondit il , en m'embrassant tendrement , je suis aux anges !

On reparti dans nos tentes respectives avec un seul but en tête :

Survivre ensemble... Coute que coute !

Si vous avez aimez , le petit bouton ' reviews ' est en bas ! Cliquez dessus , il ne mords pas :D


End file.
